Broken
by Twilight Mistress-19
Summary: Having lost her father when she was a child, Rika remains troubled with her past. Little does she know, however, that something is in her midst, lurking within the shadows that threatens to feed on her pain and sorrow. Is it a demon, or a digimon? Rukato
1. Chapter 1: Darkness in her Heart

Chapter One – Darkness in her Heart

_Her eyes were brimming with tears as she fixed her gaze upon her father's unmoving form, watching as he struggled with each and every breath, as his eyes closed and his muscles became limp. His energy was being rapidly depleted, leaving Rika feeling helpless, frustrated, and alone. There was nothing that she could do to save him, nothing that she could do to combat the cancer that had viciously taken over his entire body. The disease had caused so much damage that she could barely even recognize him with his bony limbs; he used to be such a firm and solid man that was never before a victim of any type of illness, including the common cold and flu. How could this have possibly happened? He was only middle-aged; surely it wasn't his time yet! She quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, only to find that they were already streaming down her face. It just wasn't fair… Rika, only ten years old, was so close to her father; she did everything with him. She was very much of a tomboy, outranking the boys when she played sports and successfully winning competitions such as arm wrestling. He was her best friend, her idol, and she was lead to believe that he'd always be there for her. But no, not this time. This is time was different, and she sensed that it wasn't going to be long before… _

"_R-Rika…" Rika froze in place upon hearing her mother's fragile voice. Just then the heart monitor omitted a continuous high-pitched ring, indicating that her father's heart was no longer beating. "He's gone…" her mother sobbed. "He's gone…" It was after those words were left lingering through the air that everything around her became distant and unclear, almost as if time itself had come to an abrupt stop. There was motion all around her, as the nurses entered the room to detach his body from the machines that had been stabilizing his condition, but to her everything seemed like a blur. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, that her entire world had shattered into a million pieces before she was even able to break its fall. Then, without thinking, Rika bolted for the door and pushed past the doctor who had arrived to offer her and her mother her sincere condolences. But she didn't care. She didn't even notice that her mother was calling out her name. Her mind was completely blank as she flew down the fleet of stairs and down the hallway towards the main entrance of the hospital, not really aware of what she was doing or where she was going. All she knew was that something had broken inside of her, and there was absolutely nothing that would be able to repair it. _

-----

"Rika, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, concerned. Rika glanced around the room only to find that everyone was staring at her, including a boy with brown, shaggy hair and brown eyes, with features so soft and handsome he looked cute and innocent. Upon his head sat a pair of yellow goggles that she had always accredited him for, being that he was the only one she knew that actually included them in their casual wear. His outfit was composed of a blue dress shirt worn over a black, cotton T-shirt which was accompanied by a pair of baggy, beige shorts along with blue and white sneakers. His name was Takato, who she always referred to as "Goggle-head". He was one of the tamers that she had been associating with ever since their first confrontation with one another so many years ago.

"…" Rika's outfit was composed of a red T-shirt with white skulls surrounding a black heart, accompanied by baggy, black jeans with her old sneakers to match. Her hair was exactly the same; pulled back in a pony tail and spiked in the back. The only thing that was different was that her side bangs were slightly longer than the ones parted in the middle. Silently rising to her feet she walked out of the room, uncaring of the fact that it was her 19th birthday and that her friends had gathered in her living room to celebrate it with her. Takato instinctively followed, despite knowing how she would react.

"I think Takato has feelings for her, don't ya think, Henry?" a little rabbit-like creature asked inquisitively.

"Terriermon... that's none of our business!" a boy with bluish, black hair replied.

"Rika... hey!" Takato said as he walked to where Rika sat looking out at the backyard. Noticing that she was very quiet he sat beside her, thinking about what he could possibly say to her to put her in a better frame of mind. Takato was well aware that she was extremely macho and that it was about normal for her to react this way, but somehow he sensed something really serious was bothering her. "Please… Tell me what's wrong."

"Just go away. You're not wanted here." Rika replied smugly, making him flinch.

"Rika… You're my best friend." _Best friend_…? Was that all that she was worth to him? He continued, "I just really care about y—"

"Back off, alright?! I know how to take care of myself!"

With that Rika launched herself through the corridor and the living room, running straight out the front door of her house. At this point everyone was left in confusion and dismay as they turned to watch the commotion. Just as Takato was crossing through the living room he was struck in the stomach with enough force to knock him flat on the floor beneath him. Standing over him was Ryo with his fist poised. He was the Digimon King, another tamer that the group had met in the Digital World.

"What the hell did you say to her, Takato!?" He asked furiously. "I never should've trusted you alone with her!"

"Stop acting like she's your girlfriend! Besides! It's her decision, not yours!"

"What's it to you? You act like you're jealous! Isn't Jeri enough for you?"

"Shut up! Jeri's more like a sister than anything!" Takato stated heatedly, clenching his fists. The room fell silent for a few brief seconds, allowing him the time to realize what he had just said. Feelings of guilt immediately came after he looked at Jeri's heart-broken expression. "Jeri… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Why on earth would he say something like that? It was never declared that he and Jeri were going out, but he did love her…didn't he? Rika was just a friend…wasn't she?

----

The sun had long retreated behind the horizon as Rika strolled along on the sidewalk, heading in the direction of downtown Tokyo. She really didn't have a destination, in part because she wasn't paying attention to begin with. _That stupid goggle-head! Following me all the time! _She thought to herself. _He just feels sorry for me! I wish he'd just stick to his stupid girlfriend and leave me alone_! She was so riled up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the street lights go out one by one as she passed them. _Hmph. Idiot… _The darkness seemed to be growing around her as she continued her walk down the street, observing that everything was quiet…too quiet. "Renamon?" Rika turned around only to find that she was enveloped in the shadows, unable to find her way back from where she came. Moaning in agony, she staggered backwards as she felt something cut into the flesh above and beneath her left eye and across her cheek, causing her to grip the side of her face impulsively as blood ran down her forearm and onto the pavement below. Just as she was about to make the attempt to defend herself, the darkness had dispersed and she was left standing under a lit street lamp with Renamon by her side.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness, Darkness Everywhere

**Author's Note – **Wow… I can't believe I *finally* updated! Well, here's the new chapter! Please review if you have time! Oh, and thanks for all of your previous reviews! :)

**Chapter 2: Darkness, Darkness Everywhere… **

Lightning pierced through the dark, ebony sky as sheets of heavy rain poured onto the earth below, drenching the poor, defenseless life forms that were without shelter from the raging storm. That, of course, did not prevent the weather from becoming even worse, with the howling wind irritably pushing past objects that were within its path, crumpling trees which could only hope their roots were firmly implanted into the ground so much that they wouldn't topple over. It was enough that their wooden arms were being viciously attacked as they were strewn about in all directions, the wind uncaring of whether or not it caused damage of any kind. The humming of the rain drowned out all other sounds that usually could be heard from a distance, all except the shattering thunder that always found a way to follow after its electrical, illuminating sibling. And there, in the middle of it all, stood two lone figures staring into the remoteness area with one, a human girl, holding a small, electronic device, and the other, in the form of a human-sized fox, patiently waiting in what seemed to be their usual stance, arms folded.

Entering information into her digivice, Rika waited anxiously as a red arrow appeared in a beam of green light, spinning in what seemed to be all directions. The device then emitted a loud beep as the beam of light changed from green to red, signaling an error that had occurred.

"_DATA ENTRY NOT FOUND. THE INFORMATION YOU HAVE ENTERED DOES NOT CORRESPOND TO ANY OF THE RECORDS WITHIN THE DATABASE. PLEASE TRY YOUR SEARCH AGAIN," _a computerized female voice responded.

"Damn! So much for the upgrade in technology; it can't even identify whatever it was that surrounded me back there! Stupid piece of crap…" Heatedly shoving the device back within the contours of her belt pocket, Rika turned her attention over to Renamon. "Did you see it?"

"I only caught a glimpse of you fading into a cloud of darkness. Then you instantly reappeared as if nothing had happened, except for the wound on your face." Renamon stated calmly, her eyes fixed on her tamer. _So it really did happen then… _

"…Let's go, Renamon." With that, Rika turned on her heels and headed down the path towards her home, sensing that it was already really late. She had too much on her mind that day and she was eager to get some rest before the long day ahead of her in the morning. Her notes for her University classes weren't about to write themselves. As they continued their way home, her thoughts began to wander, circling around the confrontation she had with that…_thing. What the hell was that, anyway? I'm certain that, if it was a digimon, my digivice would've been able to scan its data and identify it, even if it was unknown. I wonder if the others have come into contact with it yet," _she thought to herself, placing her hands in her jean pockets. _Well, whatever it was, I'm definitely going to be around to find out; it's chosen the wrong girl to pick a fight with. It won't even know what hit it by the time I'm finished with it. _The two figures then disappeared into the night, unaware of the darkness that lingered in the air, watching their every move before it vanished completely without a trace.

---

Morning light leaked through the window and fell onto a sleeping form that, in response to the heat on his face, stirred slightly and opened his eyes hazily to glance over at his alarm clock. Propping himself up onto his elbow he leaned over to get a better look, this time realizing the time. "Crap! It's already 9:45 am?! I'm late!" He cried, scrambling out of his bed. Looking over at the red dinosaur with winged ears and obscure markings, he asked "Guilmon, did you turn off my alarm clock?! I told you I had to be up early today!"

"But Takatomon," Guilmon started, cocking his head to the side. "You looked so sleepy… I thought it would be okay for you to sleep a little longer." He replied innocently. Takato sighed and walked over to his dresser to put on his wrist bands, noticing a small, wrapped box with a bow sitting just on the very edge.

"Aw, man… I didn't have a chance to give this to her yesterday… She must've been thinking about her dad again. That's the only time I've seen her like that…" He made another quick glance at his alarm clock, thinking about what he would do with the remainder of the time he had left. "Her class isn't until 11:00 am… Maybe I'll just skip my morning class so that I can see Rika before hers." He said, a smile spreading over his lips.

"Can I come?" pleaded the young dinosaur.

"Sorry, buddy. University isn't the place for digimon." Takato chuckled, patting Guilmon on the head. "Anyway, I'd better get going if I expect to meet up with Rika. You stay here and don't move, alright? Be good!" He then quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved frantically at the pouting dino before disappearing into the hallway, making his way down the stairs and out the door while holding the little packaged gift in his hand. He couldn't wait to give it to her. _I really hope she likes it…_He thought to himself as he started running down the street. 

---

Rika stared at her reflection in the mirror, gently placing her fingertips on the mark left over from the previous day. It was still a little tender even though it was starting to heal over, and judging by the depth she was well aware of the fact that she would have a scar as a result. She frowned. "Nothing I can do about it, I guess. Well, I'd better get going." She muttered under her breath as she removed herself from the bathroom to prepare for her daily departure to University.

Walking down the street she noticed a familiar form out of the corner of her eye as cars passed and as people headed in the opposite direction along the sidewalk. Knowing that it was moving towards her, she stopped in her tracks long enough to see that it was Takato running to catch up with her. _What's he doing here? I thought he had class before me. _

"Hey…Rika…!" Takato greeted her, panting. Rika shifted her weight to the opposite side with her arms folded as she stared at him expectantly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, goggle-head?" She questioned coolly.

"Well…uh…you see…" Takato muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously as he stared at his feet. It felt as though his stomach was tied into a bunch of knots as the words he had wanted to say refused to come out in the way that he wanted them to. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as he stared at her blankly, flustered and unable to break the awkward silence that had grown between them. _What's wrong with you, Takato? She's just your best friend! Why are you acting like this? _

"Well? What're you waiting for? Spit it out already!" Rika proclaimed haughtily, beginning to lose her patience. Why was he acting so nervous around her lately? He had always been weird like that around her ever since they met, but she had always assumed it was because he was afraid of her. That wouldn't explain, though, how he always had the guts to approach her whenever he seen her, though, so she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Well, I decided to skip my morning class to…" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of her face, only then noticing the scar. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to your face?" Takato instinctively reached out his hand and ran his fingertips gently over the scar that was above and beneath her left eye. Blushing, Rika pulled back after a while and turned away from him.

"Alright…Listen." She said as she faced him again. "When I was walking down the street last night, something attacked me from among the shadows and caught me off guard. Before I could do anything, it was already gone. It's hard to explain. I'm not sure if it's a digimon or not, but I'm definitely going to make sure that I'm the one to send it back from where it came."

"I don't recall seeing anything like that before… but what makes you think that you need to handle this on your own? Aren't friends supposed to stick together?"

"…" She didn't respond. How was she supposed to tell him that, somehow, she felt that this was her responsibility? Not only that, it's not like she needed to be protected. Unlike most other girls, she didn't like the idea of some knight in shining armor coming to her rescue. She was too independent for that kind of thing.

"Rika?"

"I'd better get going. My class is about to start anytime now and I don't want to be late," she said as she began walking away.

"W-Wait!" He stuttered as he ran in front of her. "The real reason I wanted to meet up with you is because I forgot to give this to you yesterday. You ran out in such a hurry that there wasn't any time for you to open it. So…" He smiled broadly, holding out the present. "Happy birthday!"

Taken slightly aback, Rika took the gift with a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks and opened it carefully. Inside were two pendants hanging from black chains: one had a golden sun overlapping a silver lunar moon, and the other had a silver lunar moon overlapping a golden sun. "Uh…Thanks, goggle-head. They're pretty awesome. But why two?"

"Well, I thought that we could both wear one. I thought they symbolized the fact that, together, you and I make a pretty good team. You know… How the sun and the moon appear like they're complete opposites, when really they accomplish the same goal; they withstand the tests of time and mark when each day begins and each day ends. Er… Well, something to that effect, anyway…" _Aw, man! That must've sounded completely lame! _He thought to himself as his cheeks began turning crimson red.

"Yeah…I'm not sure if that made much sense, but thanks." She said, flashing a small smile as she placed the pendant with the sun overlapping the moon around her neck.

"What're friends for?" _Friends… _Why did that word bother her so much lately? It's not like she had feelings for him or anything…did she? Just then her cell began to ring, breaking through her thoughts as it suddenly brought her back to reality. She quickly flipped it open and put it to her ear, not really knowing who to expect on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes… Is this Rika Nonaka?" She heard a male's voice answer.

"Who are you?" Rika asked suspiciously, not really knowing whether or not to take this guy seriously.

"I'm officer Senkurio Monjaksti. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but both your mother and grandmother were involved in a vehicle accident and neither one survived. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet, but we suspect that it occurred because of poor driving visibility at night. The car swerved off of the main road and tumbled down the hill situated beside it. We require you, since you're the only family member left, to identify the bodies at the morgue tomorrow morning. Only then can we proceed with making preparations for the proper burial ceremonies. Again, I'm very, very sorry for your loss."

"T-There must be some misunderstanding…"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm terribly sorry…" Click! Rika angrily slammed the phone shut and shoved it back into her jean pocket before driving her fist into the side of the nearest building, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Dammit!" Teeth clenched and knuckles turning white, she repeated the motion of striking the building until her skin started to peel away and expose the open sores caused by the friction. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!!!" She knew that at this point people that were simply passing the scene on the street stopped and stared at her sudden outburst, but she didn't care. Who were they to formulate false accusations when they had no understanding of the circumstances involved, anyway? Takato silently put his hands on her shoulders, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

"Rika? What did they say?"

"My mom and grandma… They died in an accident… That _thing… _I'm sure it has something to do with this!" _It's more than just a coincidence that it attacked me on the same night! Dammit! What the hell is it after?! _

"Rika… I'm really sorry…"

"Save it, Takato! I don't need anyone's _pity!_" That was the last thing that she needed, to have someone pity her just because she endured some pretty tough experiences. She wasn't some damsel in distress that needed to be taken care of. She had simply grown tired of losing the people that were the closest to her, so of course she was angry and upset.

"But…It's just because I really care about you… You're my best friend. How am I supposed to feel?" he said gently as he moved his arms around her. Takato was well aware of the fact that Rika was strong and independent, but he also knew that, like him, she was human and was currently grieving. He was, however, surprised that she didn't try to push him away like he thought she would, instead allowing herself to lean on him and embrace him in return.

"…" She wasn't really sure why, but she was comfortable in the position that they were in. Her heart skipped a beat as he drew her near, leaving her unable to determine whether she felt for him as a friend or possibly something more. All she knew was that, for once in her life, she didn't have to bear the burden alone.

_________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note – **I promise that there will be more action (including more of the characters) within the next few chapters to come, so bear with me! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, but I can't say for sure when exactly. I'm really busy with University right now, so it was rather difficult writing this chapter in short spurts. Anyway, until then! :P


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Tears, Darkest Fears

"I walk a lonely road,

the only that I have ever known.

don't know where it goes,

but it's only me and I walk alone,

I walk alone…"

~ Greenday, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Chapter Three: Crimson Tears, Darkest Fears**

Laughter rang through the air as children ran back and forth through evergreen fields covered with a blanket of multi-colored wildflowers, chasing freely after one another under the inviting warmth of the sun as it shone onto the earth below, casting a golden afterglow that illuminated the trees and lit up the sky. The long blades of grass were gently combed by the passing winds as butterflies gracefully fluttered from one flower to the next, happily feeding off of the nectar of each of the flowers visited. Birds sang their song of prelude light as they soared above the horizon, swooping and swerving, dipping and diving as they proceeded to play their cheerful melody for all who were welcomed to hear. It was so… serene…pure. Nothing could tarnish a moment as beautiful as this.

Leaning her back against a tree, Suzie, wearing a pink tank top and purple jean shorts, looked to the sky with a smile spread across her face before turning her attention to the little, brown, rabbit-like creature beside her. It had two, pink stripes running parallel to one another midway on both ears, along with a small horn situated on the top of its brow. Such features were very peculiar for observing outsiders who encountered the strange little being… but to Suzie it was quite the opposite; it was very natural to her. And why wouldn't it be? She had Lopmon ever since she was little, so she practically grew up with her.

"Lopmon, we've been friends for a long time, right?" Suzie said silently, causing the digimon's ears to twitch slightly.

"Of course! Why do you ask such silly things?" Lopmon replied, playfulness reflected in her voice.

"It's just, well… I'm not sure that I know how to be good tamer for you. After hearing about the stories that Rika, Takato, and Henry experienced… – I mean, I don't have the slightest clue of what to do! No one's really taken the time to train me!" She sighed. Everyone seemed to pulling into their own directions these days, with Henry, Takato, and Rika starting University while the others, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, were looking for full-time work. What was a ten year-old to do?

Lopmon turned her head to the side to look at her friend as a small chortle escaped her lips. Was she really serious? "Listen, Suzie… You don't have to worry about things like that. It'll be your time soon enough, and when it is, you will be the one to shine. Besides… I'm quite content with how things are right now; I'm very thankful to have you as a friend."

"Really?"

"Really." The young girl beamed with happiness as she pulled the little rabbit into her lap, securing her in a tight embrace. Lopmon had to be her very best friend, someone who she held very close to her heart. If anything were to happen, to change the fact that they were together, that they were friends, she wouldn't know what to do.

Slowly pulling away, Lopmon noticed a form, similar to her own, emerging from the distance. Recognizing the outline of the figure almost instantly, she knew that it had to be…

"Terriermon! Or should I say 'princess pretty pants'?" Suzie addressed the incoming digimon, suppressing the laughter that was threatening to explode within her gut.

Terriermon froze momentarily before proceeding towards them, almost keeling over upon hearing the statement he still found himself loathing ever since he came into contact with Henry's little sister those many years ago. Somehow he had the feeling that certain things would never change…

"Where's Henry?" Lopmon asked, leaping off of Suzie's lap to confront Terriermon.

"Oh, he's coming. He insisted that I go ahead of him; apparently he doesn't want to take the risk of anyone spotting us together. According to him, he doesn't know how people would 'react'." The white rabbit-like digimon replied, using his small paws to make gestures as he spoke.

"Hey, guys." A voice echoed calmly. It was Henry, approaching at a slow, but steady, pace. The children were still playing in the background, shouting with excitement as they tossed a ball back and forth between each other while seemingly unaware of the small digimon in the park.

"What took you so long?" Suzie said restlessly, looking up at him with clenched fists.

"What do you think took me so long? You know that I have University. I'd like to earn my degree in Computer Sciences and Technology, thanks. Why? What's the hurry, anyway?" The young man said with his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He wore a black business suit with a red turtleneck in place of a dress shirt and tie. Had to try out that more mature look, you know.

"You were supposed to teach me more about Digimon!" Suzie exclaimed, somehow knowing what the answer was going to be.

Little sisters could be so annoying at times! Didn't she realize that his life was changing and that he didn't have time for certain things anymore? "Listen, Suzie… I've been too busy for stuff like that. Why don't you ask Rika...or Takato even?" _Speaking of which, I wonder what they've been up to… We haven't really hung out that much lately… The only recent occasion was on Rika's birthday, and even then things didn't turn out as planned. Everybody's been going their separate ways… Ah, well. That's life, I guess. _Pushing the thought into a crevice somewhere deep within his mind, he dismissed the feelings that accompanied it. It wasn't like they were kids anymore who had the freedom to do things whenever they pleased.

"They both said the same thing, though!" she whined. It just wasn't fair! No one ever did anything with her anymore… She hated being so young!

"…This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you miss seeing everyone, would it?" He _had_ been neglecting her a lot lately, and the only friend who she had time to spend time with, really, was Lopmon.

"Well… I guess maybe it has _something_ to do with that…" the little ten year-old admitted as her gaze fell to the ground at her feet. She missed picking on her brother, listening to Rika's sarcastic remarks as she outsmarted everyone, watching Takato as he nervously goofed around with his friends, seeing Jeri with her sweet, kind mannerisms… She sighed. Things just weren't the same anymore. Everyone was growing up – _without _her.

"Tell you what," Henry started with a grin on his face. "Maybe we can arrange something so that we can all spend some time together tomorrow." After all, he missed seeing everyone together, too, not to mention he needed a break, anyway.

"That would be awesome!" Suzie exclaimed joyfully, clapping her hands together with enthusiasm.

"Then it's a date. I'll call everyone up later, alright?" Henry smiled. He liked knowing that he made his little sister happy, even if she was annoying at times.

"So you have a date, Henry?" Terriermon piped in, no longer able to remain in complete silence.

"Terriermon! It's not that kind of a date!"

"Ah, I get ya. Just not date material, eh Henry? Hm… I think it's because you're far too serious! You need to loosen up a little! I could teach the ins and outs about da--" Before Terriermon could finish, he felt the fist of a certain someone connect against the back of his head, sending him flying forward onto his face. Half dazed, he cried "What the heck was that for?!"

"Shh!" Henry seethed, glancing around the park to see if anyone noticed the sudden outburst. No, nothing. The children obviously didn't hear the commotion that was going on close by, too caught up in their imaginative game that they were playing.

"Grr! I'm Veemon!", a little boy with short, black hair proudly exclaimed, wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts.

"I'm Renamon!", countered a little girl with long, blonde hair in a white dress. "Diamond storm!", she yelled as she jumped forward, spreading her arms out to the side.

Watching from the nearby, Henry returned his attention back to the small, little group before him. "Maybe we should get going," He started, looking at the watch on his left wrist. It was well after four, and he wanted to get home so that he could make a few quick phone calls before starting on his assignments.

"Yeah… Suzie and I have been out here for a while, and I am kinda tired…" Lopmon replied, yawning.

"And I'm kinda hungry. Oh! Oh! Can we have pizza?" Terriermon added, jumping up and down vigorously.

"Let's just go so that we won't be any later than we have to be…" Henry answered, holding the side of his temple. This was going to be a _long_ night….

Shortly after walking through the front door of their house, Henry slipped out of his shoes and entered the living room where his dad sat in his lazy-boy chair, noticing that he was typing information into his laptop. Suzie then took off to her room with both digimon, all three of them bantering back and forth about who was going to play the new digimon PS3 game first.

"Hey, son. How was your day?" his father asked, looking over his brown rimmed glasses while sipping coffee from a white mug.

"Hey, dad. It was alright, I guess. The professors just basically talk about the same material that's covered in the text, so sometimes I wonder why I even attend the stupid lectures." He responded as he walked over to switch on the TV. As the picture finally came into view, a special news bulletin appeared on the screen. "Hello, I'm Maya Merami. We are here with you live this Friday evening to bring you the latest news about the increasing number of daily fatalities within the last week. Last night, at approximately 11:00 P.M., 100 people were involved in a vehicle collision in the Nihonbashi district. According to many of the people who witnessed the event, there was a brief onset of darkness before the accident occurred, causing poor driving visibility…," a female news reporter started, speaking into a microphone.

"What the…?" Henry seated himself on the floor in front of the television cassette, now intrigued by the live broadcasting.

"Odd, isn't it, son? I received an email from work stating that there has been a disturbance in specific networks and that something is causing electrical devices to go haywire. Technicians speculate that someone is purposefully controlling the flow of electricity, resulting in blackouts, in order to cause these so-called 'accidents'. My job is to figure out _how_ they're able to do it."

"Somehow I have a feeling that it's something more complex than that." Henry stated as he stared at the screen expectantly.

The reporter continued. "There have also been numerous homicides recently within local areas. The most recent case involves a fire that occurred at one of the public schools yesterday, killing more than half of the people within the building. The remains indicate that the victims who died in the fire were assaulted before the fire even took place, being that they were either decapitated, or severed into multiple pieces, signifying that this was no accident. If you have any details pertaining to such homicides, please contact the police department immediately.…" _What the hell is going on? _Henry thought to himself. _Ever since these strange blackout effects have been taking place, fatalities and homicides have increased… Are they somehow connected to one another? _The ringing of the telephone caused him to break away from his thoughts as he instinctively grabbed the receiver and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Henry, plans have changed for tomorrow…" a voice echoed solemnly in the background.

"Takato? What's wrong?"

---

"Rika! I'm so sorry for your loss!" Jeri said as she threw her arms around the Digimon Ice Queen. The funeral for Rumiko and Seiko Nonaka had finished only moments ago, and she just couldn't help but express her feelings of remorse for one of her closest friends she had since Junior High. She knew what it felt like… to be alone. It wasn't hardly as bad for her, though, as it was for Rika. Rika was someone who felt the need to stand on her own, priding herself in the little emotions she displayed for the world to see.

"Yeah… It must really suck to lose your entire family." Kazu added, readjusting the visor on his head. He never really liked Rika all that much, but he would never wish the worst for her, either. She didn't even deserve to go through something as terrible as this. The others could only nod in agreement, mindful of the fact that they were at risk of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"We'll be here for you, Rika." Ryo stated softly, placing his hand gently on her forearm. _I wish she'd open up to me more… _He thought to himself, glancing at Takato out of the corner of his eye. _…instead of always being with Takato. What does he have that I don't? I care about her more than he ever will. _Did he really resent Takato that much? No… He was just a little jealous. Takato was his friend, but for some reason he felt threatened when he sensed that Takato was gaining closer proximity to Rika. Rika _seemed_ to take a liking to Ryo in the beginning, he thought, but it wasn't long before he realized that she liked him only in the sense that he was a friend. _We're so far from where I want to be right now… _

"Look, I don't want any of you to feel sorry for me, alright? I'm fine." Rika answered coolly, her face emotionless as she moved away from the group. She wasn't going to cry, or scream, or anything else that would otherwise put forth her true emotions that she was feeling deep inside. She wasn't about to let anyone know her pain. She was strong, independent and resilient – she didn't need anyone's pity.

Standing a few feet away from the funeral home, Rika and her friends were gathered beneath the leafy canopies of the trees that hovered above them, somewhat sheltered by the onslaught of the raging storm that started only a few minutes prior to them being outside. It was raining just as it was within her heart, only she would never admit it.

Rika anxiously awaited for the opportunity to leave the gathering, not really interested in spending time with the others. She wanted to be on her own, to handle things on her own. All she wanted to do was move on with her life without being constantly reminded of her past. What was the point of loving if you were just going to lose the people you loved most to begin with?

She could still picture their motionless bodies in her mind; cold, lifeless and decimated. It was like entering a horror scene containing battered bodies that were misshapen and distorted, flesh loosely torn, a limb or two halfway severed, and blood everywhere. It was all she could do but forget what she had seen, to forget the pain that they must have endured before their untimely death. The images just kept floating around in her mind, haunting her every thought, her every dream. What bothered her the most was that these images, these last few images that she had of her mother and grandmother, would be the very last memories she had of them. Their dead, cold bodies laying on platforms with tags attached to their big toe in a morgue. Oh yes, how wonderful they were.

Sheets of rain were still plummeting towards the earth as the majority of the group finally bid farewell to one another, quite aware of the fact that their one friend needed some time to absorb what had happened within the last few days alone, leaving only two remain.

Rika stared out into the distance, thinking about the fact that the bodies of her mother and grandmother would be cremated instead of buried. 'I don't like the thought of something eating away at my body!' her grandmother used to say. She really would miss them terribly…

"Rika, I'll always be here for you, whether you need me or not." Takato said as he placed his hands on Rika's tired shoulders, pulling her back into reality. "Never forget that, alright?"

For some reason she found those words very comforting, even if she wasn't about to take him up on the offer. It was just nice to know that someone cared, and she sensed it wasn't just because he felt sorry for her like the others. He felt her pain _because_ he cared about her.

She felt the urge to turn around, to wrap her arms around him and pull him as close to her as she could get him, but she didn't . She wanted to tell him just how much he meant to her, but she was silent. All she could do was just stand there, submerged in her own thoughts, in her own pain. It was true that she was grieving over the loss of her mother and grandmother, yes, but what was more was the fact that she was afraid of losing everyone who was close to her. The only other person who could be as close to her would be…

"Your girlfriend is waiting." Rika replied smugly. Was that what she was afraid of? Losing Takato to Jeri and being alone? _No… It has to be something more than just that… _She pondered to herself. Besides, he was just a friend, after all. It's not like he'd abandon her as a friend once he committed himself to Jeri. But then why couldn't she shake off this feeling? Why did it bother her so much to think of him with Jeri, or even with someone else?

"Heh... She's not really… my girlfriend…" Takato said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, I'd like to be with you for a while. I know how hard it must be to lose someone close to you."

"Please. I'm not really in the mood right now." Rika spat as she turned her back to him.

"A-At least let me walk you home." Takato pleaded with desperation reflected in his voice. She reached out to him earlier, so why was she pushing him away now?

"Just go. I can walk myself home." With that she began walking away, too withdrawn to really care about who she was leaving behind. Takato could only stand and gape at her as she faded away into the background, unaware that Jeri was now by his side with her arm linked through his.

---

Raindrops continued to fall in a downwards motion towards the earth, drenching the drunken land while the moon made its way gradually to its highest peak, commanding for a new night to be born as the hour grew more mature and the shadows restless. Without enough moonlight to illuminate the path, the darkness seemed to grow around her as she continued her way home, causing her to freeze in place as soon as she noticed that her surroundings were beginning to vanish from sight. Quickly pulling out her D-Arc, she entered information into the updated database only to receive the same result as before.

"DATA ENTRY NOT FOUND. PLEASE ENTER…—"

"Dammit!" She said out loud, frustrated. It was akin to being in a confined room that was without warmth and light, leaving her incapable of following the street that lead to her, now empty, home.

Rika couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, making her uneasy and fearful of what could be hiding within the icy veil of darkness. "What the hell do you want from me?!" She cried. No answer. "Answer me, god dammit!!"

"Ri…k…a…" a faint, gruff voice beckoned to her from the background, causing her head to swerve from side to side in search of its owner. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like it was human, that was for sure. Soon after the voice resounded into the dimly lit area, she could hear ferocious growling, followed by someone or _something_ clasping her neck with enough force she could barely breathe. A figure of a man concealed in shadows emerged in front of her with eyes of red that seemingly burned through the foreboding darkness, causing her to become paralyzed and unable to move.

"I've been watching you, Rika." The man said as his face twisted into a malicious smile.

"What…do…you…want…?!" Rika murmured as she struggled to breathe. At this point in time, she didn't know what to expect. She was almost certain, however, that this wasn't a digimon; it was far too…. sinister….

"Oh, come now. That's no way to treat someone who's trying to lend you their aid, is it?" He bellowed mockingly.

"What… are you talking about… Dammit! Would you just tell me…what the hell you want?!"

"Oh, dear, forgive me. I've been too ignorant lately; you've only encountered those so-called digimon, have you not? Hm… I suppose that would account for the fact that you are rather uncomfortable in my presence."

_Is he toying with me?! _Rika thought to herself, trying to piece together what was going on.

"Alright. I'll be quite frank." He began, moving closer to her to touch her face. "I've been watching you for a significant amount of time now, and I'm rather impressed by your strength. You remain so strong despite what you've endured in your life." The shadowy form started to circle her as she fell to her knees, released from the icy grip that was once around her neck. "You are so strong, you don't need anyone. That's why I'm here; to give you more of that power you forever longed to have."

_What is he getting at? _Rika said to herself internally, unknowing of the stranger's exact intentions. 

"You don't need _them_. In fact, it would benefit you if rid yourself of them, if you cast aside those feelings that have held you back for some time now. Fill your heart with hate once more, and you will find that you will become invincible against all odds."

"Stop giving me that bull-shit!" she hissed, now growing tired of his manipulative ways. "I'm…I'm not the person I used to be!"

"Something wrong? Could it be that you actually have feelings for someone? Is that what's holding you back?" he mused.

"That's none of your business, you stupid bastard!" Who was he to treat her like she was some kind of fool?! What the hell did he want from her!?

"If you're thinking about Takato," he started, looking directly into her sapphire, blue eyes. "then I'm sorry to say that his heart is not in the right place. He never loved you; his heart always belonged to – what was her name? Oh yes… – Jeri. He only befriended you because he felt sorry for you, sorry because you were alone without a friend in the world. But you don't want that, do you? You don't want anyone's pity. You're stronger than that, aren't you?"

Rika clenched her fists as she tried so hard not to cry, as the pain of her weeping heart began racking through her entire body. She didn't want to believe what he was saying, but there seemed to be some truth in his words. Takato did love Jeri, that much was obvious, but did he really only become friends with her because he felt obligated to? And, why, why did it bother her so much to think about such a possibility?

Images of Takato and Jeri suddenly appeared from the blanket of shadows, reminding her of the pain she wanted so much to leave behind. There he was, Takato, holding Jeri in a tight embrace as they moved closer to one another to share a passionate kiss. Feeling something drop in the pit of her stomach, Rika bowed her head slightly, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. They then disappeared as quickly as they had come, replaced by those of her mother and grandmother as they writhed in agony, shrill screams escaping their lips as the hood of the battered car continuously pressed on their lower bodies, building pressure on their internal organs until, finally…

"That's enough!" She howled, clasping her hands over the back of her head. The images gradually faded away, leaving her alone with the shadowy figure once more.

"Allow me to ease you of your suffering." He said as the shadow of a child emerged, giggling as it placed its hands on the redhead's back. Glowing, purple orbs were in place of where its eyes should have been, but such trivial details didn't matter much at the time.

Rika groaned in pain as she felt the child immerse itself inside of her, sinking into her almost as though it was wading through a body of water. Before long, the child had gone and the entrance that it had made for itself to enter her body was as well. Surging with this newly found power, she fell forward and then….

_**To be continued… **_

---

A/N – And, yes! For all of you who might be wondering, this _is_ a Rukato fic. I'll give you a hint; the scene with Takato and Jeri didn't actually happen… Anyway, if you want me to continue the story, I'd like to hear about what you guys think! I only got two reviews last chapter! *sniffle* If more of you review, it'll make my day and I'll get another chapter up soon! Well, hope to see you 'round for the next chapter (*when* I get it up, that is *hint, hint*)! :P


	4. Chapter 4: Sea of Darkness

**Chapter Four: Succumbing to the Sea of Darkness**

"Low pressure systems have been detected moving across the southern coastlines of Tokyo, progressing from Okinawa and into the western Shinjuku area by late this evening. You can expect heavy rainfall with traces of hail and wind gusts up to 130 miles per hour with a slight possibility of the emergence of a tropical storm. It has not as of yet been declared whether or not this storm surge will pass or transform into a full fledged hurricane, but we, here at the JNN news station, strongly recommend that everyone takes the extra precautions necessary to ensure your safety and to listen for important news updates on your local TV or radio networks. Should the storm persist, be sure to avoid any flying debris that the winds can carry and seek shelter underground or in a room where there are no windows." A male news reporter started, firmly gripping a steel microphone while staring directly into a video camera. His thin, silver hair was plastered against his balding head and his business-like uniform clung tightly to his round, pudgy body as he made no attempt to protect himself from the rampant storm. It was inevitable; with the way the wind was blowing, it was pointless to think that you could avoid getting wet.

The camera technician behind him signaled to him that he would be off the air within a few moments, giving him an idea of when to wrap up his news report before the time that he was assigned ran out. "Alright, Mieko. In three, two, one…"

"…and be sure to expect the latest updates from JNN news station. I'm Mieko Mosonami. Good night."

"Best performance yet!" a young man said as he walked over to his fellow colleague, smiling broadly. "This will definitely outrank other leading news stations. We've captured extensive footage of the storm, more than any of the other news teams could. I must say, you're improving each time you're on the air!"

The middle-aged man returned the smile humbly, pretending to be slightly bashful in response to the compliment. "Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without you and the others."

"Nonsense! You're a true anchorman at heart. You were made for this kind of thing." Loosening his tie, Mieko shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Guess you're right. No storm is capable of holding me back from doing my job, something that I do best." He replied, self-righteousness reflected in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the wind was starting to pick up, but he dismissed it as something minor and insignificant.

All of the media technicians were quickly collecting the news equipment and loading it onto the back of their news wagon, paying little mind to the fact that the storm was raging onwards with little to no signs that it would cease. Standing with his back pressed against the rear door that hung open at the side, Mieko pulled a cigar from his coat pocket and ignited the tip before placing it to his lips and inhaling, exhaling a few brief seconds afterwards with a puff of smoke dissipating into the atmosphere.

"What are you doing?" A female news reporter asked curtly as she stepped down from the wagon in front of him.

"What does it look like? I'm having a smoke before we go."

"Don't be such a jack-ass. I quickly looked over the radar systems and they've signaled that the storm depression is rapidly transgressing into hurricane mode. We have to evacuate the area before it hits us with its full force." She said condescendingly.

"You worry too much, you know that, Cheryl? A few more minutes isn't going to cost us anything."

"A few minutes are enough to cost us and the rest of the crew our lives! Are you willing to place our lives at jeopardy just to maintain your egocentric views on life? This isn't all about you, and I'll be damned if you continue to place your needs above everyone else! Now let's go! We're ready!"

"After I finish my smoke." He stated calmly, disregarding everything that she was saying. If he wasn't the most self-centered, uncaring individual she knew him to be, she didn't know who was. Then something else caught her attention; the wagon was beginning to move from side to side as a result of the wind pushing against it while the rain seemed to fall harder and faster than before.

Ahead of them were trees that were being battered by the howling wind, bending violently in all directions while the rain beat the earth like that of thundering drums, drowning out all other sounds that could usually be heard within a distance. The air itself was thick with a combination of heat and moisture, creating the necessary components for a hurricane to emerge as the storm continued to grow in size and severity. It wouldn't be long before they were caught in the storm themselves.

"Look, the storm is already getting worse. If we don't leave now…" She started, suddenly trailing off as her eyes scanned the perimeters of her surroundings.

Streetlights and power lines quickly became unstable as they rocked back and forth, some even toppling over as they became no match for the pillaging winds, crushing and electrocuting anything or anyone who was unlucky enough to stand within close proximity. Cars and buses swerved sadistically as they went from driving in a straight line to bending in a zigzag-like pattern which was enough to cause a wave of accidents, the vehicles unable to avoid contact with one another as their paths crossed, their metal frames folding into themselves like crumpled paper upon impact. Shards of glass littered the streets while some of the toppled automobiles burst into flames, taking the lives of those who were involved in this unforeseen catastrophe.

The two reporters watched in horror as their fellow crew workers were caught by the flying debris, surprised that the storm could possibly undergo such a rapid transformation from a storm depression to a severe hurricane threat in a matter of a few brief seconds. It was like their entire world was slipping away. Mieko's body froze in terror, the realization of the kind of danger they were exposed to finally setting in.

"What the hell…" He said as he allowed the cigar to slip from his fingers, rolling several feet away after hitting the ground at his feet.

"You idiot!" Cheryl rasped. The ground began to rumble as the clouds blanketing the sky thickened, surrounding them in a wall of darkness. Losing her balance, Cheryl could feel herself falling forward, almost as though the ground was being ripped from beneath her feet before she even had the chance to fathom what her next action should be. She barely even heard his cries as Mieko called out to her from the growing shadows.

Two massive fissures suddenly opened in the earth's crust, splitting apart the pavement as the ground started to shake and break away while sending thousands of people flying through the air (including the reporters), others crushed by the shear force of what seemed to be an earthquake. Children wailed, adults screamed, and everyone cried as they all tried to make out what was currently taking place. It just seemed like it was an endless nightmare, a nightmare that refused to come to an end. And right when it appeared that nothing else could go wrong, the shadows in which they were surrounded by threatened to feed on their fear, their pain, their sorrow. What was once day was transformed into an eternal night as billowy clouds formed a veil against the burning sunlight, preventing rays of light from reaching the land below. Little did they realize that something was lurking among the sea of darkness, something more sinister then they ever believed to be true. And yet, it was too late…

---

"Huh… Wonder why all the stations are out?" Ryo said aloud, flipping through the channels as he pointed the remote outwards towards the digital receiver of his TV. "Must be the weather or something… Ah well. Whatever. It should be back on shortly, I hope. It's not like there's a hurricane or something, right?"

"H…hurri..ca..aneee…?" a small voice questioned beside him. It was Monodramon, peering up at him with much curiosity and interest. Digimon never had to experience such weather conditions in the Digital World, so it wasn't hard to understand why he had no idea what it was.

The pair was sitting in their living room at home, following through with their daily routine (until the stations went out, that is) of watching a half hour sitcom before heading out for work. It was a ritual. Watch their favourite anime program, which was, at the time, Naruto, wolf down a bowl of ramen, and then run to the closest bus stop to catch the next bus that would drop them off at their work. Not that his current job was to get excited over, mind you, since he was only a dishwasher at a local restaurant, but a job was a job and it brought in a little extra cash. He decided to take a year off before joining the Japanese military, since they were more than willing to pay for his education after he served the army for a certain length of time. What could beat that? University tuitions weren't exactly the cheapest things on his list. What was more was that he would also receive paid vacations and good health benefits. Everything a person could ever hope for, right?

Looking down at his digital partner, a smile tugged at his lips as he caught the innocence in his friend's voice. So oblivious sometimes… "Well, let's just say that you should hope that you never have to experience one…"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. It's actually really dangerous. Like I said, just hope that you never have to experience one. I think, sometimes, it's even worse than battling Digimon like the D-reaper."

"Howcome?" Monodramon asked, confused. What could be worse than battling a Digimon as fearsome as the D-reaper, a Digimon that could destroy virtually anything in its path? He just didn't understand… There were so many things about this new world that he wasn't familiar with, and he just didn't really know what to expect.

Frowning, Ryo placed his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, searching for the words that would make it so that the little digimon would have a clearer picture of what it was he was trying to explain. "Just picture all of the buildings collapsing under the weight and pressure of strong winds, water flooding vast areas of the city, and thousands, perhaps millions, of people dying because of such circumstances. Weather is unpredictable and, for the most part, cannot be controlled, whereas with Digimon we at least are able to hinder their progress and prevent them from causing any further damage. Do you…kinda get what I'm trying to say?"

"Uh… Yeah…Sort of…Not really…"

A sigh escaped the young man as he hung his head in defeat, unable to come up with a simple enough answer to make his Digimon understand. "Never mind… Anyway, we should probably hit the road before we're late. It looks like there's a storm passing through. I wanna make it to work before we're caught in it." Ryo said as he jumped up from his seat, slinging a bag over his left shoulder.

"Work already? Do I have to stay in the janitor's closet again?" Monodramon whined.

"Well, let's just put it this way; the last time you came with me, you practically devoured all of the food in the kitchen! Do you know how hard it was to explain where all of the food could've gone to your boss? Not a very easy task, that's for sure. Especially when they have no idea that Digimon really do exist." The little Digimon sat with his shoulders slumped as he watched his tamer move wistfully through living room, disappointment washing over his face.

Making his way out the front door with Monodramon at his heels, Ryo almost fell back in surprise upon meeting face to face with Kazu and Kenta as soon as he swung open the front door. _Is there a fleeting moment where these guys can give me a break? They should really look for some other pastime… _He thought to himself after recovering from the brief shock.

"Heya, pal!" Kazu gleamed, patting the Digimon King on the back.

"Whatchya up to?" Kenta smiled, adjusting his glasses to properly fit his face. Damn the stupid things, slipping all the time…

"Um… I'm heading off to work…What're you guys doing here?" Ryo asked, raising his eyebrow. It was bad enough that he was stocked and smothered by strangers who claimed to be his fans whenever he stepped out onto the street, so even though it was flattering, he was kind of getting tired of the two hanging around him all the time. Being famous wasn't what it was made out to be…

"Well, Henry sent everyone an invitation to get together afterwards. We figured that it would be better giving it to you in person." Kenta reasoned, making small gestures with his hands.

"The old traditional way! And did you say you were going to work? What a coincidence! We're headed the same way! We can walk you to the bus stop!" Kazu added, chuckling.

"I don't know…"

"Ah… C'mon, buddy! It'll be a blast! Besides… Rika will be there. Don't you have your eye on her?" Kazu laughed, punching Ryo lightly on the arm with his fist.

"Look guys… I'll think about it, but right now I have to go before I miss my bus. And besides that, I don't think she's interested in that way." Ryo replied grimly. She was, of course, spending more and more time with Takato these days, so he wouldn't be surprised if they started going out. It killed him to think about it and he was still jealous, but the facts were right under his nose the entire time; he'd be a fool if he continued to ignore their relevance.

"What? Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't go for a hot, cool stud like yourself?" Kazu proclaimed, unaware of the startled look that washed over his friend's face.

_Oh man, I hope he's saying that from a girl's perspective and not his own… Wait… Was that the… _"Crap! The bus!" Ryo cried as he noticed a long, silver vehicle pass by in a blur.

"Does this mean we'll be late?" Monodramon piped in.

Left eye twitching slightly, Ryo stared blankly into space, muttering under his breath. "This is the third time this week that I'm going to be late… I'll be fired for sure!"

---

_Where am I…? What a weird dream… _

Rika opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily as she sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing her surroundings before it finally registered in her mind that she was at home in her room. What happened? How did she get here? The last she knew she was standing on the street before she blacked out, unless… _Unless that was a part of the dream, too…Yeah, that has to be it_. Quickly rising to her feet, she ran into the hallway and searched desperately for signs of a human presence other than her own, wanting so much to prove to herself that it was all just some kind of terrible nightmare.

"Mom? Grandma?" Her voice echoed in the hall, creating a somewhat eerie effect. She waited expectantly, hoping and praying that she would be reassured by their response. And then… Nothing. It was just her… alone to endure the unnerving silence. Upon hearing no one answer, fear stabbed the pit of her stomach as she pressed forward in a frantic motion towards the rooms of her mother and grandmother's, poking her head in the doorway of one and then the other. They were empty. Was it really just a dream?

_Don't kid yourself… They're probably just out…_She scolded herself, trying to shake away any uncertainties that she had. It made sense, after all. Her mother, being the famous model she was, always had places to go, people to see, so it really wasn't out of the ordinary to find that she wasn't home when Rika got up in the morning. Her grandmother on the other hand… _Maybe… Maybe she just stepped out to get something from the store or whatever… _

"What am I thinking? Of course they're alright… Tsh… Stupid dream…" She murmured, not wanting to disturb the heavy silence. Becoming increasingly perturbed by the minute, Rika felt the need to leave the house as quickly as possible. She had to leave for University around this time, anyway, otherwise she would be late. "Better get going, I guess… You there Renamon?" Slipping from among the shadows, Renamon's form emerged in front of the girl with the spiked ponytail, arms folded and head bowed.

"You're alright, then, I take it." The fox-like digimon replied. "I'm not sure what happened exactly, but you stumbled in here last night without saying a word. You seemed a little out of it."

"I… don't even remember that…" Rika said admittedly. It was almost like she was walking through a haze, where she didn't really think about anything or anyone. Her mind was pretty much blank.

"Well, you have been forced to deal with a lot of stress lately, so I don't doubt that it's related to that."

"Yeah… You're probably right. Anyway, did my mom or grandma tell you where they were going this morning?" Rika asked as she fumbled through her bag, making sure that she had all of her notebooks for her class. Renamon froze.

"You mean… you don't remember?" She asked tentatively.

"Remember? Remember what?" The girl could feel her chest tighten as she held her breath, sensing that it was something that she did not want to hear. Was there something that she was forgetting? Could it be that the events in the dream really did take place after all?

"They were in a car accident last week… Rika, we were at their funeral the other day…"

"But… That was just a dream…"

"It actually happened, Rika. It wasn't a dream. I'm sorry…"

"…" Memories of the funeral suddenly came rushing back to her, providing her with vivid images of that very day their ashes, confined within polished, golden urns, were placed into the ground with an engraved family headstone marking the two graves. Her heart sank. So it wasn't a dream…

"...Let's go, Renamon." Rika replied guardedly in attempt to conceal the wave of chagrin that washed over her face. Renamon, catching the sullen tone in her tamer's usually calm voice, chose not to push the topic any farther; it would simply make matters worse.

"As you wish."

Before long they were on their way after locking the door to the front house, Rika walking along the sidewalk with a bag slung over her left shoulder while Renamon faded in and out of view from among the treetops, closely monitoring her tamer to ensure that she was safe. And with them came the many memories, fears, and anxieties of the previous days, crowding their every thought, their every dream…

The sky remained the grayish white that had dominated the weather conditions for the past week, showing signs of an emerging storm that could strike within a matter of seconds. Not that it really mattered, though. At this rate, everyone was starting to get used to the gloomy days that were ahead of them. Rika being one of them.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood near the entrance to the large lecture hall in front of her, the one where she could forget her troubles for a while by focusing on her studies instead, forget what had happened to her the previous week, forget everything that had ever happened to her in her life... How ironic it was that she was taking Psychology as her major.

The room resembled that of a theatre, with an elongated, white panel hanging against the wall in the very front of the class which was used for Power Points and videos, while a long oak desk sat situated ahead of it. Massive speakers were mounted on each of the opposite walls, their purpose simply to ensure that the sound was projected equally throughout the hall so that all students could hear the professor clearly during the lecture, being that the one class alone was composed of over three hundred people (the professors wear a small microphone attached to the outer layer of their clothing). And then, finally, behind the white panel was a blackboard, used occasionally to add in extra details and diagrams depending on the class and the professor.

People were swarming around the girl with the red hair and the spiked ponytail as they scrambled to claim a seat, leaving her no choice but to move towards the front of the class. Her eyes carefully scanned the perimeters of the lecture hall as she walked down the slanted isle, first looking to the right, then to the left. Full. Completely full. All of the seats were taken, except… There was one in the middle of the room, beside a blonde-haired girl holding a laptop on a small, wooden platform that slid into view from the right side of her seat. She scoffed. She was hoping to have an area to herself so that she wouldn't have to associate with anyone that day. Swallowing her pride Rika made her way towards the girl, pushing through the crowd as she scurried down the row until she plopped herself into the empty seat.

The appearance of the professor caused a heavy silence to fall over the large room as everyone prepared for the lengthy note ahead of them, gripping their pens readily over their notebooks. After quickly glancing at her watch, she spoke. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad that you could all make it despite the weather. I must say that this class is predominantly the most important one of this semester as we grow closer to the second midterm. It is with worth 40% of your final mark and is based on the chapters that we have been covering since last week. If you have any concerns at all, feel free to see me after class or during my office hours that I have provided for you on the syllabus at the beginning of the semester. Now, we started off the last time talking about classical conditioning… can someone define it for those that weren't here last class?"

"It's a form of learning that occurs when a conditioned stimulus is paired with an unconditioned stimulus which then elicits a conditioned response." The blonde-haired girl answered. Rika rolled her eyes as she jotted the note down in her notebook, recalling the same information that she had read from her textbook. _This is just too easy… She's basically repeating everything that we've learned from the book. …Wonder what Takato's up to…? _She thought to herself, her mind wandering.

"That is absolutely correct." The professor said approvingly as her gaze traveled back and forth around the class. "The founder of this phenomenon was B.F. Skinner, a behavioural psychologist that has made many discoveries during the early 1950's in North America…" Rika sighed in exasperation as the professor moved towards the blackboard, gliding a piece of chalk over its surface to outline a basic diagram. _Too easy… _She repeated to herself internally.

"Hey… You alright? You haven't been around for a few days." The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes speculated as she turned to look Rika. She wore a black hat to top off her outfit that was composed of a simple red T-Shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers to match. This girl appeared to be more of a tomboy; not really a girly girl.

"I'm fine." Came a contorted reply. Rika stared perplexedly at her notebook as she scribbled the diagram onto the lined pages, drawing one square then two… A line here, an arrow there… Done. But… why did it seem like it took that much of an effort? Her head started to ache as she strained her eyes to view the board, causing her stomach to become queasy and nauseous. What was wrong with her?

"You look a little pale… You sure you're okay?" The girl beside her persisted, staring at her expectantly.

Was this girl ever going to leave her alone? "I said I'm fine." She lied. Macho? Yes. Very.

"Well, if you're sure… Anyway, do you wanna borrow my notes from the other day? I really don't mind."

The professor continued with the lecture, moving from one topic to the next in a rather swift pace so that she would have enough time to go over all of the material before the three hours were up. Sometimes she even went _too_ fast, making it practically impossible for anyone to keep up.

Rika, straining to listen to the professor at the same time, had very little to say to the person sitting next to her. "Look, if this is your idea of small-talk, I'm not interested." She scowled. What was it going to take to get through to this girl that she wasn't in the mood to be bothered today?

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The girl whispered, appearing somewhat offended. "I didn't mean to annoy you in any way."

"…" Great. She insulted her. Now what? "…I'm just… tired, alright?" Rika retorted. She sighed. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Right! I forgot!" The girl said, now elated. "The name's Eve. What's yours?"

"…Rika."

She paused. "You mean… you're _the_ Rika Nonaka? The Digimon Queen? No way!" A broad smile spread across Eve's face as she glanced towards the front of the class, her brown, chocolaty eyes dancing with excitement. "To think that I'd meet someone like you here of all places…"

Narrowing her eyes, Rika stared at her with immense irritation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're a celebrity! You're…famous!" It was true, part of it, anyway. There were many times Rika was stopped on the street by random fans who just wanted her autograph. It got tiring at times…

"Yeah, so? Tsh… I still want to pursue a career."

"Really? In what?" Eve averted her attention away from the board once more to look at her newly found friend, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Music therapy, I think… I'm not sure yet." Rika replied inadvertently.

"Wow… That sounds really interesting! I'm not really sure what I want to do… I took this course as a free elective at first, but since I did so well on our last midterm I thought about majoring in it."

"That's…nice…I guess." Wasn't it just her luck that she sat next to someone who would talk her ear off for the remaining two and a half hours… Not her idea of fun, that much was certain. Especially since she didn't feel like herself. What was it that she said? She was starting to lose track…

"…and they say that you make $180 an hour if you get into your own private practice. …Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Eve asked worriedly, noticing that she was losing her listener.

Rika rubbed the sides of her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to free herself from the pain that felt exceptionally similar to a migraine. …with one added feature; a voice that was not her own was ringing through her ears. _**Kill them… Kill them all! **_It was almost as though she was going insane… that's what it felt like, anyway. But, somehow, she knew that she wasn't. The voice she was hearing was _real_.

"Rika?"

"I have to go." Rika muttered as she rose fluidly to her feet. This wasn't something to be taken lightly; there was something in the voice that sounded very familiar, making it so that she would take the situation seriously instead of jumping to the most sound of conclusions.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." She snapped. _**Rika… Kill them… You have no use for them anymore… **_She could feel a surge of power that rushed through her veins, a sensation that was new and…somewhat terrifying. Her heartbeat was irregular, pumping so fast she thought that it would pop out of her chest. Her vision and hearing became increasingly sensitive to the light and sounds that she was exposed to in the environment, causing her to become even more anxious and unsteady. It was like she was losing all of her human qualities at once, like she was slowly slipping away from consciousness. That was when she knew that she had to leave before it was too late.

Rika broke into a run as soon as she stepped into the isle, ignoring the confused stares that she could feel boring into her back. They didn't understand, likely assuming that she was hysterical. But she didn't care. She knew that there was reasoning behind her motive, and that's all that mattered. She had to find out what was going on. Once she was outside she realized that everything she was experiencing at that moment was intensifying, it was becoming worse. And then, almost as though she was falling asleep while struggling to remain awake during a movie, she felt her body move towards the busy street that was full of congested traffic without signs of stopping. Now standing in the middle of it all, she placed her hands forward and slammed them against the hood of the car that was speeding in her direction, causing it to skid to a complete stop while the area her hands were touching became dented by the mind boggling impact. There was no way of denying it now; Rika was no longer human.

**To Be Continued… **

**---**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is pretty long, so I hope that it makes up for the lack of updates! I've been really busy lately, so I apologize for the wait. And I've also been reading the Twilight series, so that's been taking up my time as well. Anyway, please review! I like to know whether or not people enjoy my stories so that I know to write more in the future. Well… Take care! :D

P.S Thanks for all of your reviews last time! It means a lot to me to hear what you have to say! :)


End file.
